Box 'O Snails
Box 'O Snails, Snail Chat, Box of Snails, World of Snails or just Snails, is a small game based chat room created by RocketSnail Games. Within it, players appear as snails. Players can present emotions via emoticons, and make noises, but they are unable to directly chat with text. The game was developed using Unity3D, and currently serves as a test server for Mech Mice (Game). History Box 'O Snails was released on March 14th, 2012 as a game based chat. It was first announced in January 2012. It was popular upon first released, but very few use it today. It was released so the RocketSnail Games Team could test their server, 3D development, and coding skills. A couple months after the release, Lance Priebe (Rsnail) announced that The Box was being replaced with a Snail Dojo. The Dojo was said to be released in late August 2012, but wasn't added. Communication You are only allowed to share expressions by using emoticons, which gives the game a specific challenge. There are 8 face emoticons that the player can use. Since it is not possible to chat using written language, completing certain tasks can be immensely difficult. The snails are moved around with the arrow keys. Development Box 'O Snails was created by a separate team in RocketSnail Games. It is unknown which employees make up the team, and whether they are currently working on Mech Mice. The game was created using Unity3D, and concept art for it was created by Cale. The sound effects and music were and are created by Chris (Screenhog). The team developed a 3D "skeleton," colored it, and then added detail to it. The full process takes weeks, even months, at a time. Rooms Currently the game consists of one room, which some refer to as The Box. The Box is a large room designed to look like the inside of a box. In the right corner of The Box is a Grub Yums can that, with teamwork, players can climb on top of. In the first update of the game, The Box will be replaced with the Snail Dojo. The Snail Dojo will not have any mini-games, though more secrets could be released with it, such as the possibility as the ever elusive, snail sensei. Easter Eggs *The can of Grub Yums. Mech Mice *Anti-Snail paintings on the walls. Unknown Gallery File:Emotewhistle.png|A snail saying the whistle emote. File:Snail_Dojo_Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Snail Dojo. unknownsnail.PNG|A possible Sensei Snail, note the black coloring. Trivia *Players cannot make their snail's own name; they have to choose from a list of pre-made names. *It is believed that the Box 'O Snails game is in the same reality as Mech Mice itself; due to the fact that a Grub Yums can is in the game-Grub Yums being the disgusting cans of grubs that Mice consume for food. *There will be more rooms in Box 'O Snails in the future. *The name of the game was decided by fans on a poll. *Despite the name, players cannot actually chat with text in the game, instead they must use expressions. *The music was created by Chris Hendricks (A.K.A Screenhog). *A vote was once posted on Rocketsnail blog page about the name of this game. The three options were Box 'O Snails Snail Chat and World of Snails. Box O Snails won. *The game is sometimes referred to as 'Snails'. *The game is currently version 1.0.1. *For some unknown reason, on the side of the box there are anti-snail paintings. *The game has a small number of players currently, this could be due to the time it has been out. *There are 8 face emoticons. *Contrary to the logo, you cannot choose a personality for your snail or customize it. *It is Rocketsnail Game's first game to be produced in Unity3D. *A Snail Dojo was supposed to be released, but it has not been added. *All emoticons and representations will make a sound when clicked. See Also *Mech Mice *RocketSnail Games *Unity3D External Links *Box 'O Snails Category:Rocketsnail Games * Category:Snails Category:Games Category:Post 2005 Category:Unity3D Category:Popular Games